Bring Me to Life
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: Bella lost the Cullens 25 yrs ago. She has been stuck with a horrible "gift" ever since that day. Something catches her eye at her high school. They're "new", what's Bella gonna do? She faced with lots of problems along the way. R & R!
1. Damage

**Like I say in all my stories, I don't own anything. Stephenie does. Well I hope you like it, I wanted to give it a try. Tell me what you think.**

**-Samantha**

* * *

"Bella!" Carlisle called. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. It was getting close to the new school year and I was invited to come to their log cabin up north. I had a fun time. The Cullens were my best friends. Each one of them for something different. Alice and Rosalie were my best friends, I considered them my sisters and they did the same for me. Emmett and Jasper were like brothers to me, the ones I wish I had. Then there was Edward. Edward was like a best guy friend, I liked him a lot. The only people that knew were Alice and Rose.

"Bella!" Edward called, "Hurry up!" He said, I ran right into him, we fell to the ground laughing. I shook my hair out of my face and looked into his bright green eyes. He looked back at me. Something flickered in his eyes.

Just then, Emmett's big hands picked me up off of Edward. I noticed that Edward's hand were around my waist at the time.

"Come on you two." Emmett's booming voice laughed.

"No PDA." Rose said walking up and taking me towards that van. I got in the back with Jasper and Alice. Edward, Emmett and Rose sat in the front of us. Then there was Carlisle and Esme, I considered them my second parents. They have always been there for me.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked looking in the rear view mirror. We all said, "Yeah." None of us wanted to start Junior year.

The ride was going to be three hours. I was looking out the front window when it happened. There was something in the middle of the road. Carlisle swirved to miss it, but we ended up colliding with a tree. Then the air bags went off.

I woke up outside of the car, looking at the werckage. The bumper of the car was wrapped around the tree, like it was hugging it. The car was destoryed. I tried to walk closer to it, but I couldn't. I started to scream their names. Sound would come out, but nothing would happen.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called, I looked around and saw them standing there. Looking like a family, no scratches or blood. They looked happy, I tried to walk towards them but I couldn't move again. They were smiling, "We love you Bella. Remember that." She said again and they slowly started to diappear.

Edward nodded, "I love you Bella." With that they were gone. I started crying, cursing and shaking.

Everything went black and I heard a siren, "Bella? Look at me." A velet voice said. I opened my eyes and was met with black ones.

"I'm Bella." I said, I looked around but it was painful. I sat up, then stood up. I was a little wobily. He grabbed my arm to steady me, his hand was ice cold. I looked at the car. It was a messed. There was fire on the hood. I heard something leaking, it smelled like gas.

I started to run towards it, "GUYS GET OUT!!" I screamed at them, the car blew up. I covered my face and was blown back. I landed back on the ground. I heard screaming. I opened my eyes and those black eyes were there again.

"Where are they?" I managed to choke out. I felt something warm run down my face, I touched it. Blood. I was in pain.

He smiled, "They're in a better place, Bella. Don't worry." The sirens got closer. He touched my head and there was pain in it. I screamed. Closing my eyes, I felt my body arch.

"See you soon Bella." I didn't hear him leave. There was still pain in my head. I wanted it to stop.

"Over here!" Someone yelled. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, "Oh god." I was picked up off the ground and put on something soft.

"It's the cheifs daughter." Someone's voice said. I fell asleep and I don't remember the trip to the hospital.

* * *

**I know very short, but I want to know if you like this. Please review or I will never know!!!!!!! P.S. IF YOU DON'T READ MY A/N'S YOU HAVE TO!!!!!! THEY MIGHT HOLD SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Saving Lives

**Hey yall! I'm back for a little bit of today. If your reading my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. I'm going to this weekend....or shot me if I don't. lol Please give this story a try. *falls to knees begging***

**Thanks, enjoy!  
-Samantha.**

**LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!!!! \m/ (.) \m/ my cousin showed me that. Ain't it cute? **

* * *

"Shit" I mumbled as I was woken up and sucked into a vision.

_It was Cory, he was walking back home from school. I've noticed him before, he's in my math class. I stand and watch as he walks down the highway. Yes, he walks down the highway back home, though he doesn't live that far from the begging. In the distance a car is racing down the highway, on Cory's side. Cory's safe, what the hell could go wrong? I hear yelling, the people in the car are obviously not paying any attention. I look closer at the car, it's silver but I don't know the brand. I can tell there are five people in the car. They are fighting about something or someone. The car starts swerving all over the place, while it's picking up speed. Everything in the vision stops and I am pulled through the car, I look at the time the dashboard says. 3:20. _

_Someone in the car yells look out. But it's to late, I watch the grusome scence before me, I have to....there's no choice. Cory is struck by the silver car, blood splashes on the windshield and everywhere else. His shoes, bag and some body parts, very little body parts, go flying. I scream, but no one can hear me in this vision. The people in the car come to a halt, I look closely at the car and can't believe my eyes._

_Cory was hit by a silver car......a silver...._

_Volvo. _

"Fuck." I whisper and try to get out of bed. I have been living for twenty years longer than I should have. I was in a terrible accident with my second family, I had lost them, and I can't get over it. I'm different from the other humans around here. I don't know what to call myself. Freak? Insane person? Yeah, I wish. I'm every ones friend here, they all love me but don't know my secret that I have to hid everyday.

I'm Bella Marie Swan and I can see your death.

Ha ha you should have seen your face. But I serious, that's what I was stuck with since the accident. I hate it, some people would think. _Ohmygod! That's so cool! I wish I could see that! _No you don't, it's horrible. I manage to stop some deaths from happening early, but sometimes I can't get there fast enough.

To everyone I look beautiful, my skin is white-ish, but still has color to it. Yeah, yeah I know what your thinking, _Oh, she's a half human half vampire. _No I'm not, I don't even know what I am. I can run faster than any human, I have better eyesight and hearing than any other human too. I still eat food, **human food**.

Yes, I know everything about shape shifters and vampires. I have friends that are both, they are the best but no one knows about them.

I got dressed and ran out the door to my motorcycle. My Yamaha purrs to life and I speed down the road to school. I stayed home today because I wasn't feeling good, the truth? I didn't want to go to school today, sleeping sounded better. I look at what time the clock said......

3:18

I turn the handle and pick up more speed. I can hear him jamming to music on his iPod. I turn the corner and zip past the high school, everyone is just now leaving the parking lot. I speed up more, heading towards the highway. I see him in the distance.....and the car.

"CORY!" I yell. But he doesn't turn around. I groan, hop off the bike while it's still running and run towards him. The car starts swerving and is heading towards him. I knock him out of the way. The car is getting closer.

I put my hands down on the hood and the car's back end lifts up a little bit then hits the road, hard. I keep the car from hitting my knees, which wouldn't hurt at all. I whip my head to the side to see Cory sitting in the grass confused. He catches me and smiles. I roll my eyes, he's always had a crush on me.

I turn back to the car's hood. I take a deep breath and look up at the driver.

Sitting in the car are five.......

vampires.

"Great." I said, more in my life. Jane is enough, she's too much to handle. I push my hands on the hood, which makes the car's tires go into the ground and back up. I straighten up and run towards my bike. It's sitting on it's kick stand, I guess I was in too much of a hurry to notice I did that.

I drive it towards Cory, "Want a ride?" I yell, he nods and get on, I handed him a helmet. I reeve the engine and speed off towards his house.

I look back at the Volvo I just totalled.

There they stood, staring at me.

* * *

**OH MY FRENCH TOAST!!!!!! Who could it be?!?!?!?!? *gasp* Is it......**

**the......EASTER BUNNY AND HIS FRIENDS?!**

**OR THE CULLEN FAMILY?!?!? ......ha yeah like I would bring them back to life. JK! I would totally bring them back to life anytime!!! lol.**

**Hope ya like and I will update this and my other stories this weekend. NOW OFF TO MY MOMMY'S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY!!!! *marches towards the front door waving a bday flag around***

**Cya later guys!!**

**Kisses!!!!!**

**-Samantha.**


	3. Renesmee

** Well im in a good mood today and i worte another chapter!!! you guys should love me for this!!! lol jk**

**Enjoy!  
-Samantha**

* * *

Cory made it home, he was so freaked but it was funny. I got a good laugh when I drove back home to Charlies. I went through thoughts in my head.

Forks is not a _real _place. It's full of sercrets, well use to be secrets. Everyone doesn't know, the only two families that knew were the Swans and the Cullens. Then there were the La Push people, they knew too.

Charlie knew about Reneesme, she's my daughter and Ed-_his_ daughter. I felt a one tear roll down my left cheek, I quickly wiped it away. Yes, I, Bella Marie Swan was prego at 17. I'm so horrible, I know. But Edward and I did it, and I found out about her days later, after the accident. I also knew something about the Cullens that I didn't know before. They are vampires. I don't know why I couldn't find it out earlier.

I stomped on the brakes, making the bike slide and stop at the curb. I got off, shaking my hair making sure nothing was in it.

I turned around and faced the house, but was stopped, "Whoa! Do that again!" Some boy gaped. I looked at him, he looked about in fifth grade. His mouth was wide open.

"Sorry." I brought the corner of my lips up and put them back down when I heard her call my name.

"Momma!" She screamed, happy to see me. I bent down to her level and scooped her up in my arms, spinning her around.

Today she went with Renee to shop for some more clothes. I felt something hit my head, I looked up. Leaves were falling, I got a closer look and found someone looking at me. Four pairs of golden eyes looked at me and her. I snapped my head down towards the boy but he was gone. I ran towards the house, with vampire speed and shut the door behind me.

Charlie and Renee were on the couch cuddling and watching the news, "Ugh, you guys make me sick." I said, sticking out my tongue and smiling. It made me happy to see them happy, with eachother. They have decided to give their marriage a second time, it worked. Now we were a happy family living in Forks, Washington. The rainest place on the planet.

I took Nessie upstairs with me, set her on my bed and turned on the tv for her. The show that was on was Vampire Diaries. I went to change the channel.

"No momma don't!!" She yelled and launched her little form at me. I grabbed her and set her back down on the bed, "Okay I won't."

I left the room to go and take a shower. Today was only Saturday, couldn't wait to see what Sunday would bring. I looked in the mirror and froze. The pictures that were there were sticking out.

There were three pictures. One of me and Edward together at their lakehouse. Another of the whole Cullen family and us. The last one was Nessie, she was sitting on the swings of the local park, laughing. Her white teeth shining, her bronze ringlets flowing in the wind behind her and her little body sitting on the swings.

Yes she was half vampire and human, but still ate human food a lot and didn't sparkle in the sun. She was getting older. She looked like Alice, well her height did. But the other features were either Edward's or mine. She had his skin color, nose and hair color. She had my brown eyes, hair ringlets and forhead. She was our little girl, that didn't know about her father.

"Bella? You okay in there?" Renee knocked on the door again and got my attention. I was standing in the shower, starring at the tile floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I mumbled outside the swinging shower door so she could hear me. She said okay and I heard her walk downstairs.

I got out of the shower slowly and walked outside to the backyard. I had a blanket down and some of Nessie's toys laying around. Around those were books, books that were meant for adults who are smarter than a girl that looks about ten. She had the brains smarter than anyone I know.

I sighed and plopped down on the blanket. Starring up at the stars, "What's wrong Bella?" Jane's voice asked, I looked down to see her walking towards me. She spun around once and plopped down next to me.

Alec came out of the woods and ran to his mate at vampire speed, "Soul mates." I mumbled and looked back up at the stars.

They were so beautiful. We sat out there and talked for what seemed like forever. Nessie came out and fell asleep in my arms. Her perfect mouth shaping into a small 'o'.

"She's so beautiful." Jane said stroking Renesmes hair.

"I know." I smiled down at her. Something told me to look at the trees and I listened. There sitting in the trees was those people with the golden eyes. Only now there were seven pairs of eyes.

All staring at us.

* * *

** Get to reviewing!!!!!**

**CHOP!!!**

**CHOP!!!!**

**-Samantha =D**


	4. Nightmare & Birthday

**I have a good story to tell you guys. Okay we were heading back from my gmas and I was checking my emails on my phone. I saw that I had 34 emails all on this and some of my other stories. I was so happy I squealed which caused my mom to go off to the side of the road, turn around and look at me, "What?" She said, pissed.**

**"I got lots of reviews!!" I squealed jumping up and down in my seat. My step dad turned around and looked at me, "All that squealing for reviews?!" **

**I smiled, "Duh, they are not JUST reviews....they are reviews that make me happy and want to write more!" I said throwing my hands up into the air.**

**=D See what your guys reviews do to me?! They just make me so fucking happy, keep it up!!! Please.**

**Oh thanks to everyone for the reviews, adds, alreats and other things. You guys make me so happy!**

**Keep it up.**

**-Sam**

_

* * *

_

The car crash kept replaying in my head. Everytime it played over a new set of tears came streaming down my face.

"_Stop!" I screamed and fell to my knees, my whole body shaking. I was whimpering, screaming, cursing, shaking and crying all together._

"_Why Bella? Had enough pain?" A velet voice said, I shot my head up from my hands and looked around. I was surrounded by trees and leaves on the ground. I spun my head to the left and froze. No tears fell, I wasn't even breathing. _

_I slowly stood up, "Ed-Edward?" I stuttered, walking towards him. They looked different, well like they looked before. When I hung out with them, I didn't know they were vampires, no one ever told me. _

_He just stood there, staring at me. I took a step closer, but he took a step back. A tear rolled down my face, I stuck my hand out to him to take. He looked at it then back at me, he took another step back. My hand started to shake, then my body. I fell slowly to the floor and started crying, pulling my knees up to my chest. Tears stained my pj pants, making it look like I spilled water over the knees. _

_I stuffed my head into my knees and let the sobs loose. I lifted my head back up and looked around. I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was at the La Push beach. I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing my swimsuit but had a tank top and shorts over top of them. _

_I looked around to see if there was anyone. There was, two people. _

"_Bella?" Jacob's voice called out from behind me, I spun around. He had a scared expression on his face, fear too. _

"_Jake what's wrong?" I said, taking a step towards him, he looked over my shoulder. He stiffened, growled and started shaking. _

"_Bella! Run!" He screamed at me, jumping over me and forming into a horse size, russet colored werewolf. I watched him the whole time. I tore my eyes off of him when his tail hit me it the face, pulling me back. I looked at where he was growling. _

_There stood Edward, red eyes and wearing an evil smile. He lifted up his right hand and motioned his pointer finger to come to him, "Come to me Bella." I felt my feet taking me over towards him. Emerging from the forest behind him came the other Cullens. Same colored eyes and expressions. _

"_Momma! No!" Renesmee's voice said, I spun around to see her shaking behind Jacob. I looked back at them, they noticed her. Shit. _

_I turned towards her and ran towards her, grabbing her while I ran past her. Tears were rolling down her face, "I'm going to turn out just like they aren't I Momma? I don't want to be a monster!" She cried and cried. _

"_Bella." Emmett's voice whined. I looked over my shoulder and noticed them catching up on me. I looked forward and pushed as hard as I could. I could hear their footsteps falling in the distance. Something white blurred in front of me, making me run into them. Stopping me. _

_Renesmee was ripped from my arms, her screaming making me scared. She was in Carlisle and Esme's arms. She looked terrified. I looked in front of me to find Edward and Jasper standing there, red eyes glaring at me. _

"_Bella, you can't think you can out run us can you?" Edward said, taking his hand and trailing it along my jawline. He left it on my pulse. _

_Jasper grabbed my left arm while Alice grabbed my right. _

"_This won't hurt one bit." Alice said, an evil smile playing on her lips. She sunk her teeth into my wrist, I screamed. Jasper did the same. Edward just stood in front of me then brought his head down to me neck. Kissing it before saying, "We couldn't resist." Then sunk his snow white teeth into my pale skin, making a scream escape my lips. _

_Everything went dark._

I bolted straight up in bed, breathing heavily, sweating and shaking. I lifted one hand to my face and felt that it was wet. I was crying in my sleep. I looked around the room, it was dark but not for my eyes. Everything was in the right place, everything except the window. I closed it but now it was open. Letting in the cool night breeze, purple drapes flapping slightly in the wind.

I slowly got out of bed, shaking my head and walking to Renesmee's room. I opened the door and she was sound asleep with Jacob laying next to her. Hand resting over her side. Aw, they were so cute but yet kinda young.

They day I found out that Jacob impritned on her, I freaked. She, of course, hated me for doing that. But hey, I didn't know about imprinting. But now I accept it, I know one person who wouldn't though.

Jacob and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, I know imprint _and _a girlfriend. What's going on? Well Jacob is still in love with me, so I gave it a chance. He only wants to protect her, like a father. I sighed and closed the door and back to my bedroom I go, thrusting my fist into the air.

I made it back to my room and fell back asleep. The weekend had ended and today was Monday.

"_Wake me up inside." _Bring me to Life started plaing and I shut the alarm off. Monday, I groaned. Another day of school, but see the thing. No vision yet this morning which is both good and bad. I managed to get dressed, eat soemthing and head to school on my bike. I would run, but people would be freaked that I ran all the way to school not sweating or anything.

I skidded my bike to a stop and parked it. I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair so I didn't have helmet hair, I smiled a little.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Ang said, jumping on me and hugging me. I laughed and patted her hand.

"I see someone had a good weekend. With a certain person I may say." I said, looking at her and smiling. She was asked out by Ben and they are now going out.

"It was okay. But happy birthday silly!" She said, patting my back as we walked towards the main building. All the people we passed would say, "Happy birthday Bella." and things like that. Like I said, I was the popular one and I liked it sometimes. My morning classes went by fast, then lunch came. I trugded out of my last class of the morning and down the hall. But Ang, Jess, Lauran and Mike added on.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling at them and paying attention to were I'm walking. I entered the lunch room, grabbed my lunch and walked to our table. Lauren and Jess stood ontop of the table and got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!" Lauren shouted above everyone. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She pulled me ontop of the table. I smiled, raised my arms and everyone shouted.

"Today is Bella's birthday!" Jess shouted, everyone smiled at me and shouted. I heard some boys whistle, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

I looked around the room, a group caught my eyes. They were pale and had golden eyes. They were the Cullens. _Nice Bella, imagining things like this on your birthday. Great Bella. Fricken wonderful. _I shook my head and closed my eyes. I focused on my breathing.

There was tingling at the back of my head, my hand went back there automatically. There was nothing there. _Shit, a vision? Now?!_ I opened my eyes and hopped off the table and ran at human speed to the bathroom. When I was in there I locked myself into a stall, sat down and waited for it to take my vision away.

_There was a little girl laying on a hospital bed, tubes and machines hooked up to her. Her parents were standing at her bed staring at her. Tears in their eyes, that aren't falling yet. A doctor came into the room. He mumbled something to them, that made their tears fall down their face. They walked up to their little girl and grabbed her hands. _

_One parent with one hand each, "Momma I'm scared." She said shaking. Her parents said something but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was important things. _

_The doctor said something again and they nodded. The girl looked at both her parents. The doctor pressed a button and the machines stopped. He left the room. The girls eyes fluttered a little bit and they finally closed. Didn't open anymore. _

"_Oh Bayley!" The mother said her head going to her daughters. She kissed her forehead, leaving tear marks on the girls skin._

"_She was only five." The dad said. Oh my god, a five year old dieing! That's not right at all. _

I sat there, small tears falling down my face. I wiped them away and stared at the stall door. Two people came in, they were talking.

"She's in her." Someone said. They opened the door and I gasped.

There in the doorway stood Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

I laughed a little, "Bella what did you do to yourself?" I said, shaking my head and closing my head.

* * *

**SHAZAM!!!!!! BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA!!?!?!?!?!?! HAHAHA WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK????**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT TO GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD?!?!?!?! LOL **

**=D THANK YOU FOR YOUR GUYS REVIEWS, THEY MAKE MY DAY ALL THE TIME. **

**-SAM**

* * *


	5. Complicated

**Here you go. It's short but I had to post it. **

**-Sam**

**On with the story...**

* * *

"They're back!" I whispered and bolted right up in bed. I had another dream within a dream. I hated when that happened.

I laid back down and sighed. Today was my birthday, I decided to skip school and go see their house, I haven't seen it since that day. I told myself that I can't go until I turn 18 again for the twentyth time. Renesmee wanted to go see their house and I told her I would take her, she has never seen it. She's seen a picture of them in the bathroom. We all looked happy, arms around eachother. Those days were amazing.

There was a soft knock at my door, "Mom?" Her voice came through the door. I slipped on some clothes and opened it.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing her and tossing her on my back. Yes, I have the speed, strength, sense of smell and hearing, and beauty of a vampire and I'm far from being one though.

I ran down the stairs with no problem, opened the back door and shutting it behind me. Once it was closed I broke out into a sprint towards their house. Nessie was on my back singing along to 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day.

I saw their driveway and ran up it, coming to a halt at the door. Nessie slid off my back and behind me, holding my hand. I took a deep breath and opened the door, it was still unlocked. The house still looked amazing. It looked like someone came in here and cleaned it, like they were still living here. I took another deep breath and their sencts were really strong. Tears stung my eyes.

"Momma, their house is beautiful." Nessia gasped. I nodded.

She was as tall as me and looked like a seventeen year old, she still called me 'Momma' and I loved that. I bet Edward would loved to be called 'Daddy'. She would be a daddy's girl. Everyone fell in love with her when she was a baby.

I nudged her, "Go ahead, look around." I smiled and she took off at human speed. I stared at the living room. The clean white couches and chairs placed around, Edawrd's black grand piano sitting there, dust free. I walked up to it and slid my fingers over the keys, making sure to not make a sound. Tears slowly slid down my face, and fire filled my vision. I was back there and watched the car explode. I sighed and cried more and was back here at the Cullen house.

I made my way upstairs to Carlisle's study. I took in the books, desk, papers, and pictures. Wait, pictures? I looked at them closley. Under one picture had the name:

Volturi

There were four of them. Carlisle and three others. They looked like brothers. Two with black straight hair, and one with white hair. They all had blood red eyes. That made me shiver.

I took my eyes off the picture and stared at the view Carlisle had. His view over looked the forest. Leaves rustled way off into the distance. They couldn't come back and no one knew of this place anyway.

I walked over to Alice and Jasper's room. It was colorful, reds and golds, blending well together. Their big bed taking up a lot of space, but the room was huge. I made my way over to their closet and opened it. I laughed, it was as big as this room, maybe a little bigger. I looked at all her clothes running my fingers over some.

"Mom!" Nessie shouted, breathing hard at the door to the closet. I spun around.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone's coming." I heard the front door open.

My eyes went wide, "Come in here." I motioned in here.

She came in, closing the door behind her. I heard lots of footsteps running around. Really fast too.

"Edward, I swear, she's living in Forks." Alice's voice said. Ohmigod, they're alive.

"I don't believe you. She could be living somewhere else." His voice answered, "With someone and has kids."

"Momma dad's here." She whispered, dang they could hear her. She crawled towards the door and I grabbed her shirt.

"No!" I whispered.

"Someone's here." Another voice said.

We both froze, she slowly crawled back to me. Oh please no. The door to Alice's bedroom slammed open. Then the closet door. I clutched Renesmee and closed my eyes, wishing I could just disappear. My hood was open my eyes so they couldn't see me that well. I was picked up by cold hands and pressed agaisnt the wall. Nessie was out of my arms.

"Give me back my daughter!" I growled. Whoa, I could growl. Well I didn't know that.

"Who are you?" A voice said, right behind me. Emmett's.

"Ha, if I told you you wouldn't believe me." I said, laughing.

"Try me." Another voice said, sounding like bells. Rosalie's.

"First, Emmett let go of me." They all gasped. He pressed me harder agaisnt the wall.

"How do you know who we are?" He growled.

I was getting pissed, I spun around and pressed him agaisnt the wall. Whoa, I was stronger than Emmett. I smiled, "I said let go of me." I hissed in his ear. I pressed him up agaisnt the wall harder.

He just growled. I climbed off his back and pulled my hood down more, to cover my face. I spun around, "I need my daughter." I said, trying to be nice.

"You'll get her after you tell us who you are." Another, older voice said. Carlisle's.

I looked at them from under my hood. Taking a deep breath, closing my eyes I took it off, "Isabella Swan"

They gasped, I smiled weakly, "Told you." I said, opening my eyes to be meet by six pairs of golden eyes.

* * *

**Holy Shit! =)**

**Review!**


	6. Missing

** Sorry that it took me forever to post this. I had homecoming yesterday and then the weekend before I went to a funeral. So I've been really busy. I'll try to post some more later this week maybe.**

**Peace ~~~~~~~((.))=====D *flys away***

* * *

I sighed, "Please don't." I whispered while raising my hand to stop Edward from talking.

_There was a car sitting in a driveway. Two kids were playing around with a ball in front of the car. My vision pulled me to the top of a hill where there was an ice cream truck. It was empty, or so it looked like it. The owner of the truck was in the back talking to some parents. I watched as he leand against the back, this made the truck slowly go forward. _

_I watched as it went down the hill swerving. The truck was heading towards the car in the driveway. The kids didn't notice at all, I looked around them and found out that they had the radio on. They couldn't hear anything. The truck hit the back of the parked car, which made the parked car go forward and hit both of the kids. I watched as blood painted the front of the house. I hated these visions of watching people die. Someone screamed and the parents came running out of the house. The mother fairnted but the father caught her in time. They stared at their children who were all over the yard. The mother was still out and the father slowly sank to the ground crying. _

I was pulled back into Alice's closet, with my use to be family. Nessie had tears in her eyes that were falling down her face, she was held back by Emmett and Jasper. I growled, which I didn't know I could do, and glared at them. Standing in front of the rest of the family was Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, reaching his hand out to me. I backed away like he burned me. I grabbed Nessie, threw her onto my back and jumped out the window before anyone of them could move. I was running through the forest and the house came into view. I stopped on the front steps and set Nessie down, I turned to look at her.

"Stay here with Jake. Don't go anywhere. Tell him that the Cullens are here." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"But why?" Her voice sounded like she had been crying, which she has been.

"Because, long story. Just stay here." I backed away, stopped and looked over my shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to see that." I faced forward and ran towards the hill. I knew my visions gave me a thirty minute warning, so I was good.

My cell phone rang. I dug into my pocket until I found it, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Edward's voice filled my head.

"What do you want?"

"What happened back there?" He asked, I turned to my left and headed through the forest.

"Nothing why?"

"Sure didn't look like nothing." Alice yelled. I smiled a little, she was the best friend anyone could ever have.

"I can't tell you right now." I wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a tree, which made a loud sound that echoed through the air. It sounded like a truck connecting with concrete. I listened into the phone as I heard the sound I made go as far as to their house.

"What was that?" Rose asked in the background.

"I don't know." Emmett said. I could picture him wrapping his arms around Rose.

"Bella? What did you do?" Edward asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the phone, taking out the battery and throwing it onto the floor. Now it wouldn't ring and bother me.

I slowed to a jogging pace as I came into view of the scene. The truck had already started to roll down the hill, "Fuck." I moaned and ran down the hill. The truck picked up speed, but I was too fast.

I ran right in front of the truck and stuck my left shoulder out. The truck came in contact with it, making the back tires go up in the air then come hard onto the ground. I looked through the windshield and saw Jane sitting there....smiling. Then she was gone.

"What the hell?" I said to my self. I stuck my battery in my phone and it went off.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed. It could be Edward again.

"Bella?!" Jake yelled.

"I'm right here. What's up?" I asked worried.

"It's Nessie...." There was a pause, "Nessie's gone." My phone slid through my hands and hit the ground, the world around me started to spin. My vision slowly started to blacken. I felt myself falling down but was caught my two stone arms.

"I....have.....to....save....Nessie." I said, before the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Dont shoot but please review and let me know what you think!!!!! I know very short and I'm sorry **


	7. Nessie's POV: Traitor

**Hey! What up? I couldnt let you guys hang there without knowing what happened to Nessie!!! Lol so I posted this up for you guys. Let me know what you think. Whos POV should I do next?

* * *

**

Reneesme POV

Mom took off towards the woods, my tears were drying up and sticking to my face. I shook my head, opened the door and was greeted by my Jacob. His warm arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him, pulled away and smiled. Whenever I'm down, I got Jacob there for me.

"You okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded, "Yep, every things fine." I had all my hope on my voice that would hide my worry but it didn't work. I sighed, got out of his arms and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I looked at everything we had, "So...what happened?" Jake said, I listened as he leaned himself against the counter top.

I shrugged, "I don't know if they believe her, mom freaked out on them. She had a vision." I pulled up with pizza in my hand and looked at Jake, "Her face..." I looked down at the ground, "Her face looked like she was watching the one she loved so much, be burned alive." I moved my eyes to his sad filled ones.

"Ah, babe." He opened his arms and engulfed me into a big bear hug that would kill any human but me.

A scream erupted through the house, a blood curdling scream. I jumped back, dropping the food and running upstairs to my grandparents room. I opened the door with too much force, which sent the door crumbling to the floor.

There over my grandparents bed were three cloaked figures. They lifted their heads to me and I froze. Alec was one of those in the group. I heard Jake scream, clothes rip and sounds of graite being teared apart.

I was shaking a little, "Jake!" I turned my head to face the hall and screamed again. One of their cold hands wrapped around my neck, making me face him.

His hair was jet black and long with blood red eyes. I gulped.

"Now little girl. Who are you?" He asked, pulling me into the room, Alec shutting the door behind him. He faced me and smiled, and not a nice smile either.

I brought my eyes back to his, "First of all, I'm not a little girl. Second, my name is Renesmee." I said glaring at him, I looked at Alec, "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were with us, I thought you were protecting us!" I screamed at him. The guy holding my neck lifted me off the ground to were I could kick and my feet come in contact with nothing.

My hands automatically went up to his hand and I started to scratch it. Like that would do anything to him. I touched his hand and he gasped. I thought about him killing my parents and how made my mother would be and my father, even though he didn't know them that well.

Everyone in the room got closer. I looked around, at least five extra vampires have added on. Someone slapped my face, "What did you do to him?!" Alec screamed in my face.

I glared at him, "Nothing." I said, when he would let go I was going to kill all these vampires in here for killing my grandparents.

"Nessie!!!" I heard Jake's voice ring through out the house from outside. I felt my heartbeat faster, my hands got really cold.

The man looked from me to everyone else, "She knows the Cullen family." Everyone gasped and I looked around the room, "She possess a great gift, but the other Cullens' gifts are much more useful." He laughed and everyone joined him.

He set me back on my feet, I looked at their bed one more time. Charlie was barely alive but he was looking at me. Blood was all over his face, his eyes were scared. A big man stepped past me and towards Charlie.

He laughed, "Your not suppose to be living." He took Charlie's head in between both of his hands and flicked his wirst, causing a sickening crack echo through out the room. I let out a cry of horror and ran to his side. I ran my hands up and down Charlies face, tears falling down mine. I checked his neck, were several bite marks were, for a pulse. All I got was blood on my hands.

I faced them, "Why would you do this to them!?" I screamed, standing up slowly. The heat was slowly starting to return to my hands. I heard Jake's growl echo from outside.

"Why?" The man that held my neck asked, "We came her for Bella. She's one the posses a wonderful gift too." He smiled, showing his teeth.

"She's Bella's daughter." Alec nudged his head to me, I looked at them.

"She is?" The man gasped, he looked back at me, "Take her away." He flicked his hand. I took my chance and ran to the bedroom door, I made it but my hands were covered in blood which made them slippery.

"Dammit." I said, and wiped my hands on the walls. I got the door opened and ran down the hall. I flung myself down the stairs but someone caught my leg making me do a belly flop on the stairs.

I screamed, not in pain, but in fear, a scream that could be heard probably through out Forks. Two sets of arms picked me up and carried me down the steps, and out the front door. "Jake!!" I screamed so loud my voice cracked at the end. I heard his heavy paws hit the ground as he came around the front.

His russet colored fur stood up, he got into a low crouch, showed his teeth and let out a growl that was horrible. "Jake!" I said in relief. He looked from me to them and back. He jumped but was on the ground like he was shot.

I screamed and struggled to get free. They wouldn't even budge, "Let me go fuckers!" I hissed, all they did was laugh, then I heard her laugh. My head whipped to the sound and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jane.

She walked out with her gaze on Jake. She looked at me and then back to him, "It's a shame," She walked closer, "to hurt such a beautiful shapeshifter." She grimaced and walked closer to me, touched my arm in a friendly way and faced the house. Out of the house came the man that held my neck, "Ah, Marcus." She opened her arms and hugged him, he greeted her back.

Jake transformed back into a human and lay there on the floor shaking. I tried to yank my arm away but I couldn't, I just gave up. Jane us, looked down at me and smiled, "Take her away boys. Aro will be proud." They yanked me to the car they had waiting. I cried when they set me in the back and they got into the front. They started to pull away.

I turned around and watched as Jake grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, he was screaming while it was ringing. They were taking me away from my mom and my Jacob. They were taking me away from the family that I just now met, they were taking me away from everything to who knows where. I faced forward and slumped in the seat.

I felt eyes on me, I looked up at the rear view mirror and was met by red eyes, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I mumbled and they chuckled, I straightened up, "I don't even know you guys. Can I at least get some names?"

The driver smirked, "I'm Demetri and this is Felix." He waved his hand towards the vampire occupying the passenger seat.

I huffed and leaned back into my seat, "Thanks."

Felix turned around and faced me, "Full name?"

I starred at him and whispered, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said, closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

Renesmee- Renee and Esme put together. My now dead grandmother and my grandmother that I just found out about.

Carlie- Charlie and Carlisle. My dead grandfather that I watched die and my grandfather that I just now meet, and not friendly either.

Cullen- The name that I now want to take back and change my last name forever. They way they saw me, its like they thought I was some freaking science expriement.

Thinking this made sobs break through me and ruin the silence in the car. I sunk all the way down in the backseat so that I was laying down. The heat was turned on, the windows rolled down a little. A pillow was set under my head and a blanket tossed over me.

Gonna kill someone at least be nice to them I thought before drifting off into a dream filled with nightmares.

* * *

**Okay dont hate me but i forgot how to spell her name. I got a little lost on that part. Well yeah you know what to do!!! **


	8. Love&Hate

**okay so heres a semi-long chapter, I hope you like it. There's a twist in it that I think no one saw coming. =D *hides behind a chair***

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

"In there!" Demetri yelled and pushed me into a cell, that only had one door and a small window. Each were covered in bars, that I know I can't break through. I trip when he shoved me and I landed on my knees and hands on the hard, cold cement floor. He slams the cell door behind him, I get up and brush my pants off. I look at my pants and see a hole in the knee on my right leg, "Great." I huff, and look at my hands. The palms are scraped and bleeding.

I sit on the small bed and watch as the cuts disappear and the blood dries. I slammed my head back, making a cracking noise echo through out the empty halls and my cell. Someone, a boy, appears in the doorway.

Alec. I've seen him once or twice when him, mom and Jane use to hang out, "Renesmee? You okay?" He asked, stepping into the cell and closing the door behind him.

"Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?" I asked, looking at the old bricks in the wall.

He laughs, his laugh toxic and I can't help but laugh too, "Yeah, okay." He said, sitting across from me on the floor. I slide down to the floor too.

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask." I smile and look at him. And I can't look away. I've never really looked at him before. He has brown hair, kinda shaggy, that lands just above is eyebrows. His blood red eyes captivating, if we stand up he's about five inches taller than me, he's got a little bit of muscles and he's beautiful.

I stare at him, "You okay?" He smiles, showing his teeth that makes my heart skip a beat. He could hear that, I know it, _What are you doing?! You love Jacob!! _My mind screams at me, but I don't listen.

"Yeah," I pick at the cold floor, making a small hole, "Can I ask you a question?" I look up through my hair to him.

He looked at the cell door, than back to me, "Yeah."

I took a deep breath, "Why did you take me away? Why is my family so important to you guys?" I pull my knees up to my chest at the sound of family. I have only seen them once in person, the rest I saw them in pictures.

"That's two." He smiled a little, I just looked at him and gave him my sad eyes.

He gasped and looked away, "Fine I'll answer both." He whispered, "We took you so your family will come here, we are going to be giving them two choices." He looks at me, and I already know the answers. I crawl across the tiny space between us and put my hand to his face.

_Kill me._

_Or have them join your guard. _

I pulled my hand back after telling him, and went back to my spot. He looked at me, eyes filled with sadness, and nodded his head, "You're family," He continued, "is important because they have vampires that would be useful to us. Edward, the mind reader. Alice, the future seer. Jasper, emotion controller. Emmett, the strongest. Rosalie, the captivator. And Bella, the death seer."  
He stared into my eyes, "And you."

The door swung open, "Alec!" Jane hissed, we tore or gaze and looked at her, "What are you doing in here?!" She screeched, she glared at me, "Brother, you know Aro is going to be mad when he finds out." She said, turning around to leave.

I looked back at him, "Brother? I thought you guys were mates."

He stood up, "It was an act." He said, sticking out his hand, I took it but soon let go when I felt this warm electricity run through both of our hands. I shook my head and grabbed his hand again, he helped me up, but didn't let go of my hand. We stared into each others eyes.

"Alec!" Jane screeched from down the hall somewhere. We both jumped, laughing shakily, and he let go. Before he walked out he looked over his shoulder and smiled, making my heart skip another fast beat, and with that he left.

I sighed, sitting down on the bed and laying down. Many emotions were running through me. My mind was telling me that Jacob was waiting for me back home. My mind was also telling me that I thought Alec was beautiful and that I loved him. I shook my head, grabbed the pillow behind me, flipped on my stomach and screamed into it.

I was falling for Alec.

**- - - - - - - - **

**Bella's POV**

Darkness, that's all I saw. I couldn't hear nothing, nothing at all. What had happened? I know for sure that I didn't get hit by the truck. Then I remember the call. Jacob called and said Renesmee was gone, then I fainted.

I tried to open my eyes again and was able to. I was greeted by a blinding light, I covered my eyes with my arms and sat up slowly. The sound around me was coming back. I could hear the television down stairs playing on the local news. Someone was up on the same floor as me humming along to nothing. Then there was a panio playing from somewhere in the house.

Then it hit me. I was in the Cullens house. I shrieked, jumping back and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Everything stopped and footsteps came towards the door. The door flew open and they all poured into the room. Every single one of them.

Edward walked towards me, holding out his arms but I scooted away from him when he got closer. Tears fell from my eyes, and I looked at him, "You're just a dream Edward, you're dead." I whispered the last word. He froze, pain crossing his face as he stood there. This made me cry harder. I closed my eyes.

Small, cold arms wrapped around me and I fell into them crying, "Shh. Bella, its okay, your okay." Alice said rocking me back and forth.

After a few minutes I looked at her, "Nothings okay. My daughter is gone, Alice."

There were several gasps, "Daughter?" Carlisle asked.

I wiped some tears away, "Yes. Mine and Edward's daughter." I said, looking him straight in the eye. I watched as Edward left the room, shoving past Emmett.

"And she's gone." Esme whispered, holding onto Carlisle, "Our granddaughter is gone, Carlisle." She whispered, I knew she would love her.

Alice tensed up next to me, I looked at her and froze. Her eyes were blank, distance and she wasn't moving. My breathing got caught in my throat. I was pulled away from her, and into Emmett's arms. Jasper was soothing her and shaking her telling her, "Alice! What do you see?!"

I leaned into Emmett, "What's going on?" Emmett looked from them to me, he smiled. I missed him so much, his great bear hugs too.

"Alice is having a vision." He said. Alice gasped and sobbed, pulling everyone's attention to her.

"Alice?!" Jasper said, shaking her. She looked at everyone then her eyes rested on me.

"We have to get to Volterra now." She stood up, knocking Jasper's arms off of her.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"It's in Italy." Rosalie answered. I jumped, I have forgotten she was there.

"Why?" Esme asked.

Alice took a deep breath, "That's where Renesmee is, if we don't go now..." She looked away from everyone to the floor, "...she dies." At that word everyone was moving fast, Emmett had thrown me onto his back, like a piggyback ride. He ran downstairs and to the cars, I was set into a car I don't know with Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper.

Carlisle was driving, he backed up and hit the road. We were going to save our daughter, no one is going to harm her.

It was silent in the car, I had to tell Edward about her. "Edward?" He turned around to look at me, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. That's her name, she has your color hair." I stopped and smiled, "Well you already know what she looks like. But she loves music, like you and loves to play the piano, she also has a gift too." I sighed, he was about to say something but I stopped him, "She loves you. She's missed you all this time. And, Jacob imprinted on her." I said, Alice, Jasper and I laughed while Edward growled and narrowed his eyes.

"That boy better keep his hands to himself or I'll kill him." He mumbled and I laughed even more.

"Don't worry I already told him." I smiled at him, a real smile not a fake smile that I do to cover up my hurt.

I haven't taken him back yet, I have to ask him questions.

**

* * *

**

**=D See told you no one saw it coming! *throws hands up* don't shoot! lol Let me know what you think about it in your review!!!!!! hehehe**

* * *


	9. Blackout

**Sorry for not updating sonner, I had writers block and I still do. So I'm sorry if it's not as good. I'll try and come up with something better next chapter. So.....enjoy! Please check out my new story **

**Vanilla Twilight.**

**-Samantha**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I was in between sleeping and dreaming, just on the edge. I groaned, and flipped around on the small cot they gave me. I laid there in silence as I listened to the footsteps coming towards me. I heard two pairs, I recognized one right away.

Alec.

I flipped onto my back, opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness. I laid there staring up until my eyes could adjust. They did, pulling myself up into a sitting position I looked around. The ceiling was still rock and the walls were too. I banged my head back against the brick wall behind me. The sound, rocking connecting with rock, echoed through out the halls.

The footsteps stopped and there was whispering. Then the they picked up again, only faster now. Our "normal" speed. I looked at the door, and it opened. In stepped Alec and a man I didn't know. I slid back against the wall and Alec ran towards me. He stopped by the bed and dropped to his knees. His pale hand raised and went to the back of my head and checked the spot that would heal within ten mintues.

His features were hard to see but I saw his face sadden, "Nessie," His milkly red eyes landed on me, "are you okay?" I looked at him, more like stared.

I nodded, not trusting my voice right now. He was so close, I could smell his sweet scent. My hands raised and rested on my heart, willing it to stop. It was the only sound in this room. The man behind him got closer and I mimcked him and got closer to the wall. Alec's hand brought my head and body forward into him.

He got up, lifting me up and sat down on my bed. He set me down onto his lap. My head was under his neck, I knew what was happening. I was falling for him, while I still had an imprint with Jacob.

The man spoke, "What is your name child?" I slowly looked up and all I could see was his bright milky eyes. He had just got done feeding, so he wouldn't eat me.

I cleared my throat, "Renesmee Cullen." I whispered my last name, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He took a step back, "Cullen? Carlisle Cullens daughter?!" Shock filled his voice. Carlisle? No, he was my grandfather that I barley saw.

I shook my head, "No, he's my grandfather." I saw his eyes scan me and his lips curled up into a smile.

"Edward." He said.

I stared at him, "How did you know?" He took a step closer to me, I heard Alec hiss. His eyes went behind me to him.

"I will not harm her, Alec." His eyes focused back on me, "I just wish to see." He said smiling, "May I please have your hand?"

I just looked at him, and down to his pale white hand and back to his eyes. I clutched my hands together. Alec moved me a little to get my attention, "He won't hurt you," he whispered into my hair, "promise."

I slowly stuck my hand out and he took it. I gasped and bowed my head.

_All my memories were being sucked out of my head._

_The first time I was able to walk._

_The time I rode a bike._

_When I was with Jacob and we went to the beach to pick shells. _

_When he told me that he loved me and would do anything for me._

_The first kiss we shared._

_When mom took me to their house and I saw pictures she doesn't know about. _

_**(she has more I just didn't want to post them all)**_

_All of my memories were being put back into my head._

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked around. I looked up at him, "What just happened?"

He smiled and dropped my hands, "I saw your memories." His head snapped up and towards the door.

Alec hissed and the man spoke, "They're here!" He said in an evil voice and I was scared.

"Who?"

"Your family. They come to take you away." Alec said into my hair. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I jumped off the bed and out of his arms. I heard a howl, a human scream.

My head snapped up towards the door, "No." I whispered. They were attcking my Jacob. I darted out the open door and down the hall to the noise. My loud shoes echoed and I kicked them off, picking up speed.

Alec was calling my name while running up behind me. I ran faster and came closer to the door were I could hear him. I flung the door open and stepped in. There was my family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Dad and mom. Jacob was in the middle of the room, twitching on the floor in pain. I screamed and followed his gaze to Jane. A growled erupted from my chest and I dove at her, I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the ground.

"Nessie!!" My mom cried. I snapped everywhere I could and she did the same thing back. She managed to kick me off of her and I hit the ground hard, and slid back. I opened my eyes and my family was looking at me with fear and concern. Dad moved towards me but was tackled by a large man, mom tried to do the same thing but she was tackled. I looked around for my Jacob. He was on the floor twichting.

I crawled over to him and touched his arm, he seemed to stop and look around. He flipped around to me, and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you." He smiled even more and I did too. I was taken off of him and slammed into the wall, it crumbled and I hit the floor. My vision was blurring but I could see Jane standing above me, she leaned down, "I never really liked you." I heard my family scream and Alec scream no before Jane's foot connect with my head.

Everything went **black.**


	10. Pumpkin pie scent

Not enough reviews....*cries* *sniff, sniff* I'm very disappointed. I got lots of adds and alrets, but it wouldn't hurt you to review the story. It would be nice, give my hope and write another chapter just for you. But this chapter is deicated for thoughs who took the time to review. *bows, wiping tears away* thank you!

I have come up with an idea!!! Everytime someone reviews I will give them a short part of the next chapter!!! That's because I love them so much!!!! =D

Enjoyz!!!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"My baby!" I screamed, pushing the man that was holding me back, away. He didn't expect me to do that and stumbled back, I ran to Nessie's crumpled figure on the floor, she wasn't even breathing. I was breathing hard, trying to steady it and looking over her trying to find out what was wrong.

Sobs escaped my lips and screamed. I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder at Jane, I slowly got up. I knew I was no match for her, but it doesn't hurt to try. She hurt my baby, and she was going to pay.

I took a step towards her, feeling lighter than ever, "You. Bitch." I yelled at her. I took more steps towards her, she didn't move just stood there smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake get up and stumble a little. Alice, Rosalie and Esme ran over to Nessie to make sure she was okay. They guys were crouching down and growling.

Jane smiled, "Yeah, I know I am. I get that all the time." She shifted onto her right foot and laughed. Jake was trembling, and I freaked. He was going to phase here, no he couldn't. The Cullen's informed me on what these people do here in Volterra, they kill vampires who disobey the law. They kill things and people who are a threat to them.

Jacob was a threat here. I could see his clothes tearing, I ran towards him, "No! No, Jacob don't!" I cried, tackling him down to the ground just in time. He was shaking under me, I couldn't get him to stop.

Jacob had phased right under me. I was knocked away and to the ground. I shook my head, coughing and blinking the stars away. I slowly sat up, holding my hand to my head. Edward ran over to me, vampire speed, and crouched down next to me, he looked me over, "Are you okay?" He asked, touching my head, arms and legs.

I cringed away from him, I stood up, "Yeah I'm fine." I said, harshley. I ran over to the girls and Nessie. She was laying there on the floor still, she hadn't moved at all.

The door opened at the other end of the oval room, "Well, well, well look what we have here Caius." A man's beautiful, velvet voice said, "The Children of the Moon have come to visit you." He laughed at that and another man huffed. There were three different sets of footsteps that walked into the room.

I spun around with everyone else. Jacob looked like he was about to kill someone, but Emmett and Jasper were holding back his wolf self back. I followed their gaze to the men that stood by three different chairs. They were all beautiful. Two had pitch black hair, while the other one had blond hair that almost looked white. They had milky red eyes, their skin was almost transparent like they would break at any second.

I was pulled into cold, hard, stone arms that only belonged to Edward. I looked up and saw him glaring at them and Jane. All of them had had moved by the three men, like someone was parting a sea. Bad vs. Good. Alec was the only one that didn't go over there, I looked at him and he kept his eyes on Nessie the whole time.

"Well, so nice of you guys to join us." The front man said. I glared at him, he motioned to me, "Who's this Edward?"

Edward's arms around me tightened, "Bella."

His face light with amusement, "Ah, Bella. Your mate?"

I choked out a shriek, I looked at him, pulling out of his arms, "Your _mate_?" I asked, folding my arms when he tried to grab them, "Hell, Edward, I didn't even take you back. All this time you were away from me! You knew I was alive, and you didn't even come back to me."

Hurt and pain flashed in his eyes, "Bella, please not now." I huffed, glared at him and walked over to Carlisle to stand by him.

The man chuckled, "Never mind, she isn't your mate." He smiled, showing his snow white teeth. I cringed and hid behind Carlisle.

"Who are they?" I whispered into Carlisle's ear. They three of them carried on talking while I asked him.

He turned his head so he could look at me out of his left eye, "The Voulturi, the founding fathers, the vampires that rule the vampire world. Aro," He pointed to the man that was in front, the one that mentioned me as Edward's mate, "Cauis," the blond head vampire, "and Marcus." The one with pitch black hair, too, didn't even say a word. He looked like he didn't want anything to do with this right now.

I looked at them then back to Nessie, she was gone. My head snapped back up to them, "Where the hell is my daughter?" I yelled, but not to loud.

They stopped talking and faced me, going back to the thrones. Aro looked at me and smiled, "Well, looks like we have a pouty mouth here, don't we?" He chuckled a little.

I stomped forward, angry as hell, "Oh, I'll show you more than a potty mouth." I said, pissed. I raised my fist about to run forward and punch him, when a cold hand wrapped around mine, I looked at the hand then followed the arm to be connected to Edward.

"No, Bella." Edward said, stunning me with his golden gaze. I blinked, gulped and looked forward, lowering my hand.

I looked back up to them, "Where's my daughter?" I asked.

"Our." I heard Edward whisper. I felt my heart swell at that, but I kept it at a steady pace.

Aro looked between us, "So she's Edward's daughter too?"

I nodded, he crossed his legs, resting his elbows on the knees and twisting his hands together and resting his head on them, "Well, I thought you went a created yourselves an Immortal Child." He said, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle looked away and at the ground, he looked back at me, "Well, we sent her off to be destoried."

I gasped, my knees started shaking under me, like they couldn't hold my weigth anymore. My breathing was in short gasps and I looked around. I couldn't believe it?! Our daughter was going to be destoried because of something that didn't happen. The ground came rushing up to my face but I was stopped before I could hit the floor. Tears started to roll down my face, "We have to save her! She can't just die!!" I screamed, trying to get out of his arms.

I managed, getting up and glaring at them. Jane was the first to move, "Well, Bella, she was always a bitch, she got what was coming to her." She said, she was my friend. My friend! Ugh, how I wanted her to burn and dissapear forever.

There was a burst of warmth in the room and a bright light, I looked over to where Jane was standing and there was fire. I saw purple smoke billowing up at the ceiling, trying to get out. I looked closely and saw she was looking at me, shocked. Then, she screamed an ear priecing scream. It was too loud that I covered my ears and bent down a little, hoping it would help.

I was the only one standing close to the fire, everyone else was around the edges of the room. Staring at the fire, horrified. Once the screaming stopped, the fire stopped and all the was left was the purple smoke and the scent of Jane. Her pumpkin pie scent, was faint, but it was still here.

I straightened up and looked at the spot where she once stood. I couldn't believe.

"Bella," Esme's voice said, I was in her arms, she was hugging me.

"You killed," Alice said, trailing off, looking at the same spot I was.

"Jane." Several voices, and mine, said at the same time. I couldn't believe it. I tore my gaze off the floor and to Aro and them. They were standing in the group talking.

Alice gasped and we all looked at her. Her blank, distant golden eyes widened. Jasper was by her in no time, shaking her trying to get an answer. Alice came back shaking her head, moving her head to look at me.

"Bella, please don't agree. Don't listen to the shadows!" She screamed, tears filling up in her eyes, tears that would never fall.

"I won't" I said.

I was pulled into Edward's arms and I was breathing in his scent, what was happening with me?

"Isabella, we have a compromise." Aro's voice echoed through the room. Alice's sobs grew and Jasper tried to calm her down, the whole family was. I turned and looked at them.

"I'm listening." I said, raising an eyebrow. Aro smiled an evil smile.

"Excellent."

* * *

Like? Glad I got rid of her *wipes forehead* Well get to reviewing if you want that sneak peek of the next chapter.

GO!

GO!

GO!!! DO IT FOR THE SNEAK PEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The dive

_Thank you for reviewing!!!! 3 all who did!!! 3 all who added and alreted too!!! I have my email set so when I get emails from FanFict it goes straight to my phone. It was going off alllll day and I was as happy as a clam on Sunday night! lol. Well I know I gave the reviews that chance to get a sneak peek at it, well I switched it up a bit, it's like the same but worded differently. I had to put this poem because of what's going to happen. _

_=) so sit back, get your clicker ready and read on!  
-Samantha

* * *

_

Life is given to us,  
we earn it by giving it.  
Let the dead have the immortality of fame,  
but the living the immortality of love.  
Life's errors cry for the merciful beauty  
that can modulate their isolation into a  
harmony with the whole,  
Life, like a child, laughs,  
shaking its rattle of death as it runs.

_~Unknown_

**Bella's POV  
**

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were trying to calm her down. Trying to mute her sobs that filled the whole room. I was held back by Edward and he was flanked by Emmett and Rosalie. Jacob was behind us, trying to help them too. There were vampires along the sides of the walls muttering to each other.

'She killed Jane.'

'Aro wants her.'

'She's dangerous.'

I glared at each and every one of them that spoke like I wasn't even here. I looked back to Aro when he cleared his throat. I was leaning forward, like I was about to sprint at him at any minute.

"I'm listening." I said, looking at him from under my eye lashes and glaring at him at the same time. He was pacing back and forth by his chair. His brothers looking bored as ever, stared off in the distance.

"Compromise." Aro turned around and looked at me, his right hand resting under his chin, "That's all I'm asking Isabella."

I nodded my head, "Get on with it." I muttered, knowing he could hear me say it.

He smiled, "A little impatient, are we?" I glared at him and he held up his hands, I hear three different growls come from our side of the room. I smiled., "Isabella, I can see that you have magnificent powers and I am giving you a spot in the guard, if you join your daughter would be freed, unharmed." I smiled and was about to say something, but he interrupted me, "However, if you don't she will be killed, like every vampire is. So choose now, and let me tell you, when you join. You can never leave." I looked behind me to them, they were all sad and worried. Edward's expression was pissed.

I bowed my head. I just got them back, I join, I lose them forever. That is not what I wanted, and if I don't my daughter is dead. Just like that. I felt a tear escape my eye, I watched as it ran down my cheek and my nose. It fell down to the ground, and when it hit the ground, it brust into a tiny flame. I jumped, and lifted my head to look at Aro.

He looked back at me, "I will join your guard, Aro." I said, bowing my head as I heard my family gasp behind me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let them fall, creating small flames as they hit the ground. I felt the presence of some one standing in front of me, I looked up. I saw through my blurry vision Aro standing there with a piece of old paper.

My gaze went down to the paper. I looked at it and realized it was a contract, there was no pen. I looked up at him and he laughed, "Silly, you sign your name," he leaned forward, "in blood." He leaned back, licked his lips and laughed.

I pulled on my arms and Edward wouldn't let go. I turned my head around to him, "Edward, I have to do this. Promise me one thing though." I said.

His golden gaze landed on me and I felt my heart skip a beat, "Take care of Renesmee. She'd love that." I said, smiling through my tears. I looked back at Aro, pulled on my arm and he let go. I looked at it and stuck my hand out to him. He smiled, pulled out a sharp pen like knife and poked my finger. I winced and watched as a couple of drops of my blood landed on the paper.

Aro looked up from the paper and smiled, "Perfect," he looked over at the door then back to me, "Let's go get your daughter now." I nodded, and felt my family follow behind. I had my finger wrapped in my shirt to stop the bleeding, I looked over my shoulder at them as he lead us into a hall. My whole family's eyes, except Jacob and Carlilse's, were pitch black.

I walked behind Aro and looked at the walls every now and then. The halls were made out of old stone and the floor was white marble, with specks of gold and red.

Good vs. Evil.

Aro had stopped at a door and I ran smack into his back, knocking me back. I didn't hit the floor, I landed into cool, stone arms that belonged to Carlisle. I looked up from the arms and smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded and let me stand up, I straightened my shirt. Aro opened the doors and we all walked into a huge, round room. In the middle was a fire pit, and to the side was a platform that was fifty feet or so. I looked around the room and froze when my gaze landed on two people that stood on the platform. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand.

I heard my family growl and I whipped around to find them being held back by tough guys of the guard. There was one that stood right in front of me. I looked from his feet to the top of his head, he wore a smile on his face. I slowly backed away, he walked forward. I glanced behind me and I got closer to the fire.

I blinked and ran, he laughed and ran after me. I picked up my pace when I heard that he was only two steps behind me, I ran as fast as I could. I was getting close to the ladder.

"Run Bella!" Emmett's booming voice called out to me. I made it to the ladder and started to climb the twisting stairs. The man had grabbed me, turning me around in his grasp. I screamed, and I heard Edward growl along with two other people.

The man had dark brown hair, red eyes, white skin and muscles that you could see through his shirt. I looked at his chest than his face. He was grinning at me, and I screamed again.

"Fuck!" The voice came above me and I looked up, but couldn't see anything, "She bit me!" The man screamed down to Aro. I looked back to the man, and his hands tightened on my forearms.

"Come on, don't you want to watch your daughter die?" He smiled and chuckled a little. Anger started to boil in me and I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. I push with all my strength and instead of pushing him off, he flew back away from me. I watched him fly back into the wall, and I looked closely at his shirt and saw two hand prints burned into his shirt and skin.

I gasped looking down at my hands as they glowed a bright red. I heard my daughter scream and ran up the stairs, I was going to need help, "Emmett!" I screamed. I looked over to see him running towards me nodding his head. He was on the steps by me, picked my up and ran with vampire speed up the rest.

We made it to the top, she stood there, five feet or so away from the edge and the man, Felix, was making her back up slowly. He turned around and smiled, "Good." He laughed and pushed her off, Emmett grabbed him and they started throwing punches at each other.

Everything then seemed like slow motion. I ran to the edge, and dove off and hurtled towards Nessie. I grabbed her, twisting so she was on top and my back was to the pit of fire. I gathered all my strength and pushed her up, hoping she'd land on the platform. When she was hurtling up to it, I turned around as I got closer, I felt the heat on my skin, it got hotter and hotter and brighter.

I heard my family screaming my name over and over again, I could pick out Aro's laughter along with other vampires too.

I covered my face with my arms, closing my eyes. I held my breath to hold in my screams but gathered enough strength to whisper....

"I love you guys."

* * *

_Hoped you like it. You can send hateful reviews to me or good reviews, as long as they make me happy it's all good. *smiles* by the way, I plan on changing my name to _

_LIVELIKEWEREDIYING._

_and I plan to write another story. I have been planning on writing it for a longgggg ass time now. So if you think you'd be interested in being my beta and/or would like to see the summary. Please let me know in your review. Who knows? maybe you'll be put into it. =) no one knows but me. _

_-Samantha_


	12. Jane's other brother

_Well since I know no one wants to see Bella's POV with her burning and all. Thank you for the reviews, I know short time to put up another chapter but I couldn't make you guys suffer, that's toooooooo mean. _

_Enjoy!_

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Emmett and Felix fought on the platform above the fire pit. The guards that were holding us back and let go and joined Aro over on the other side. I watched in horror as Felix pushed my daughter off, my Bella dove down after her.

"Bella!" I screamed. Nothing could stop her now. She pushed our daughter up, and turned and got ready to land in the fire.

"_I love you guys" _I heard her whisper when she hit the fire. Aro's laughs stopped when he realized it was Bella that jumped and sacrificed herself, instead of Renesmee. My knees gave out and I hit the ground, sobs breaking out of me. My family joined with. I looked up and saw Emmett holding Renesmee in his arms. It looked like he was calming her down.

The fire contracted, like a heart pumping blood into the veins. My eyes slid over to it and watched. I looked closely when I heard Alice gasp.

'It couldn't be.' Alice thought, images rolling in her head of what just happened. I growled in response and she stopped, 'Sorry.'

'Son? What's happening?' Carlisle asked, coming and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said, looking up at him. In his golden eyes were tears for his daughter that he had just lost, and never would be able to see her again. I slowly stood up, hoping my legs would keep me up.

I turned my back and rested my head against the same temperature, marble wall and sighed. I had lost the love of my life and I couldn't help but watch. I was helpless, we all were. Alice's thoughts were on how she missed just a thing, she was freaking out. She blamed this all on her.

"Oh my God," Rose whispered, she backed right into me, I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"Do you mind?" I ask, annoyed with her already. She kept thinking it was the best for her. She spun around on me and glared at me. Her pitch black eyes boring into mine. I turned around and faced her, "So now we're standing here....having a _stare down?_" I ask, folding my arms across my chest, "Grow up." I said.

"That's-ugh!" She threw her hands up and then pointed over to the fire, "Look!" She hissed and I followed her finger. I felt my body freeze as I watched what happened before my eyes. There was a figure standing in the middle of the fire, she wasn't burning. Her hair was whipping around her, like she was standing underwater, her hair looked like silk. I couldn't see through the fire, but I saw her outline. The only thing that stood out from the orange and yellow flames was her bright scarlet eyes. She slowly raised her arms and the fire lifted off the ground, she raised them higher, the fire obeying and lifting higher too.

Her head snapped over to Aro and she threw her arms in the direction, the fire obeyed and formed into two parrell lines and wrapped around him. He screamed in pain as she picked him up off the ground. Bella walked gracefully from the middle and stepped over the stone wall that separated us from the fire pit.

She stood in front of him, finger pointed at him and she laughed, "Now what should I do with you?" She laughed and glared at him.

'Edward, that's not the same Bella. Stop her!' Jasper's thoughts screamed at me. I nodded and ran over to her, at a human pace. The fire was tightening around him and he screamed out more. She laughed along, like she enjoyed his pain.

"Bella!" I said, she didn't even responded, she only made the fire hotter. She left me no choice. I ran to her and tackled her down to the ground, making Aro fall to the ground, leaving a dent. His men rushed over to his side and started asking him questions, making sure he's all right.

Bella looked from him to me and I got a good look at her eyes this time. I gasped at what I saw. Her eyes were red. She had thin, light orange and yellow lines in them too. She looked beautiful. She glared at me, "Get off me, Edward. You left me." She said, tears welleding up in her eyes. I nodded, slowly picking myself off of her. She stood up, wiping herself down and was tackled by a blur that was our daughter. Bella brought her right foot back to help her stay up as she laughed and hugged her.

"Mom, I thought you were a goner." Renesmee cried into her mother's shoulder. Bella looked up from the ground at me. The whites in her eyes were red and she motioned for me to come closer. I got closer and gave my girls a big hug. Renesmee froze then relaxed, she laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked, kissing her hair and then Bella's but she moved away before I could. My dead heart, broke more. I sighed, and shook that off.

"We're a family for once, mom's not complaining and you're not....you're not being quiet. You're being yourself," She flipped around and hugged me, I looked down, wrapping my arms around her. She looked up at me, "And I like that, my daddy is way cooler talkative than not." She smiled, showing her white teeth and I melted, my daughter really loved me. I hugged her tighter and she laughed.

There was clapping. I stepped out of her embrace, pushing her behind me. Bella stood next to me, hiding her. Our family had joined us, even the mutt, and we stood around Renesmee. I looked at who was clapping.

It was a boy that looked about 14 years old. He had blond hair and and dull red eyes. He wore simply a black t shirt and denim jeans. He had something over his shoulders, I looked closer and saw he had a bow and arrows behind him.

"Well done. So touchy." He said, sarcastically, and rested a hand over his dead heart and looked hurt, "Don't let me ruin it." He said laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emmett muttered behind me. The kid's dull eyes landed on Emmett and he pointed at him.

"You, the big scary," -He moved his hands above his shoulder, waving them around- "one, come here." He pointed to the ground in front of him. Emmett huffed, arms crossed and walked over to the kid. Emmett was five times big and taller than the kid. I laughed a little, Emmett did too. Emmett bent down to his level and ruffled his hair, "So what do you want shrimp?" He smiled showing his teeth.

The kid glared at him, "I bet I could take you down." The kid smirked and Emmett laughed, straightening up.

He threw his arms out to his side, "Give it your best shot." The kid looked at him. The kids eyes went black, you couldn't see the whites anymore and glared at Emmett. Emmett was lifted in the air and thrown to the ground. The kid got on top of him and stood there, his eyes returning to normal. The kid laughed, "Told ya." Emmett tried getting up but he couldn't.

Emmett looked at us, "Not cool! A fucking kid beat me, that's not right!" Emmett said, pissed.

"Emmett, language." Esme warned, Emmett looked down at the ground and muttered 'sorry.'

Renesmee stepped around us and looked at the kid, he looked at her and something flashed across his face, "What's your name?" She asked, looking at him then to Emmett and giggling.

The boy bowed, and lifted his head up, "Josh, Jane's brother, at your service my lady." He said, looking at her from under his eye lashes. I made a gagging noise as her cheeks turned red and she hid her head away from him.

Alice, Rose, Bella and Esme all made 'Aw' sounds.

"Oh boy," Jasper said, I could hear him rolling his eyes and I laughed. Aro had been taken away and all that was in here was Josh, Caius and Marcus. I took a step towards Renesmee and Josh glared at me, "Step away from her." He said, growling.

I felt anger build up in me, "Step away from her? She's my daughter. You step away from her, kiddo" I said, pulling on her arm and getting her onto my back.

The kid's eyes went black to were you couldn't see the whites again, his nostrils flared and his hands were in fists at his side. Emmett was thrashing under him, "GET ME OUT FROM UNDER DEMON KID HERE!!!!" He yelled at us.

The kid glared at me, Nessie was taken off my back by Jacob and I was thrown back into the wall. The wall behind me crumbled and I landed on the floor. I looked up at the kid and sighed , "You've got to be kidding me." I got up and ran towards the kid. Jasper, Alice and Bella tagged along as I ran pass.

* * *

_ACTION!!!!!!!!!!! =) you know what to do!!!_

* * *


	13. One Shot Can Destory Everything

_Here ya guys go! another chapter done by mawh! I know it's really short but I have to update other stories that really do need to be updated, read them! they are really good!!!!!! lol On with the story._

_I hope you like what's coming at the end!!! hehe  
-Samantha 3 Live like we're dying _

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I started to worry when Edward hit the wall behind us, stones came off as he crumbled to the floor. I watched as he got up and said something under his breath and started to run towards Josh. I ran with him, Jasper, Alice and Rose when they passed. We passed Nessie along the way and I pushed her back to Carlisle and Esme.

I was pulled to a stop, something poked at my brain and it hurt. At first it was a slight numb then a throbbing pain. I cried out in pain, grabbed my head and sunk down to the old tile floor, hoping it would stop.

It didn't.

**Renesmee's POV**

My mother screamed out in pain, stopping everyone. Dad, Jasper, Alice and Rose stopped running and turned around to see Mom sinking to the floor, crying in pain. I tried to run to her but I was held back by my grandparents.

Esme had her arms around me, staring at what was happening before our eyes, "Oh my god," She moved to look at Carlisle, "What's happening?"

He sighed, "I was hoping this wasn't going to happen," I turned around to face him, his face etched with worry, "Josh, Jane's brother, has a gift that can take a dead person's soul and put it into a living person." His head dropped into his hand, rubbing his forehead, "And now, Jane's taking over, and Bella might not make it. Young vampires like Josh have more power for the rest of their lives more than adult vampires."

"So you're saying we're screwed either way?" Rose's pissed off voice came from behind us. I looked at her, my vision blurry. I didn't know I was crying, she took one look at me and crumbled. Her hard expression turned soft and she pulled me into a motherly hug. She rubbed my back and said it was going to be okay. I knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be okay, nothing is okay anymore. It's either fine or bad. No okay. Tears rolled down my face faster because it felt like my real mother was hugging me, telling me everything was okay and that the guy that dumped me was going to miss me. I smiled a little.

"Renesmee!" Alice screamed, I pulled out of the embrace and wiped my eyes. I looked at Alice and she was waving her hand over to her. I ran, and was there in a millisecond. I followed her gaze and stared down at my mother.

Her brown hair was fanned around her, she wasn't breathing, and she was still. So still you would think she was dead, something stabbed my heart. I looked up from her to see dad leaning in to touch her face.

_Tell your father, Edward, to stop. He doesn't know what's going to happen. _

I stuck my hand out, "Dad, don't!" I whispered, but was too late. He looked up at me, a puzzled expression, the same time mom opened her eyes. I gasped and took a small step back. She was pissed, you could tell, only now her eyes were bright red, and she was paler than before. She grabbed dad's wrist and twisted getting his attention. He looked down at her, shocked and confused at the same time.

"You," She said, but it wasn't her voice. It was Jane's, "Keep your hands away from me." She threw his hand back and hopped up. He was hurt, and if he could cry, he would. I ran to him and kneeled down.

"Don't worry, it's really not her." I said, "It's Jane."

He looked at me, "Re-" I stopped him.

"Nessie." I smiled.

He nodded, "Nessie, that's not Jane. She's dead, that's your mother." He pointed to her, she was glaring at us, hands bawled up at her side. Orange light pulsing around them.

"No, it's not! That's Jane's voice! Can't you hear it?" I yelled. I stood up and shook my head, "I'm not going crazy!"

I heard his laugh, Josh's laugh. My head whipped around, his head was tilted back and was laughing. It was a wonderful sound, and I felt my checks heat up. He was still on top of Emmett and he looked pissed. Mom was standing there and then turned to look up at him, I watched her face light up.

"Josh!" She said, a mixture of Jane's voice and hers again. I hated it, it made me feel like I didn't know my mother anymore.

She ran up to him, picked him up and swung him in a circle, "Josh! How are you! I missed you so much." She said, closing her eyes and smiling. He stopped laughing and hugged her back, my knees started to wobble and I slowly sank down to the ground. Tears escaped my eyes. Alice was by me in a heartbeat, arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay." She said, rubbing her hands up and down.

I shook my head, "Stop saying that," I shrugged out of her grip, "don't you see? Nothings okay anymore." I scooted away from her and looked back to them, still hugging.

Brotherly and sisterly love. Josh wasn't on top of Emmett anymore and he hopped up, grinning.

"I told you I could get up, bro." He elbowed dad in the rib. He looked torn, he didn't even know what was wrong anymore.

I looked back to them, "Jane." I said. She set him down and looked over at me, glaring.

"What?" She said, her voice overpowering moms.

"Why did you do it? Why did you take over?" I slowly got up, and walking towards her, "She doesn't deserve that."

She grinned shaking her head, "Yes she does, she killed me. I don't deserve to be killed, I live. She doesn't"

I glared at her, "You bitch, she was my mother!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and stamping towards her, "I don't have a mother," I looked behind me, to see everyone watching me. Alice's eyes were glazed over, what's wrong? Esme was held back by Carlisle and same with dad. Emmett held dad back and Jasper held Alice back, I turned back to her, "Now I don't have a mom. What am I suppose to do?"

She just laughed, I came closer and raised my hand. She looked to my raised hand to my face, wearing a smirk, "I wouldn't."

I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted, "Renesmee! Please, help me. You have to. Edward!" She screamed, it wasn't Jane's voice, it was my moms. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. I smiled a little. Mom's facial expression was scared, only it was Jane's.

I stepped closer to her, and she backed up. She looked behind me to Josh, I knew he was standing there watching what was happening.

I backed her up into a wall. She was pressed up against it, and I was winning. She took one last look behind me and then back to my face. I raised my hand again and lifted it to her throat. I had no clue how to kill her and get my mom back. I hope I was doing this right.

I grimaced while she stared, "Any last words?" I asked, glaring at her.

She grinned, "Actually, yes, I have some," She took a deep breath, "Josh! Now!" She screamed, I laughed.

I heard the string of the bow sound, the arrow being sent and it struck my back, making me arch in. I gasped, Alice screamed, dad said my name and the boys did too. I let my grip go of her and stepped back, I looked down to see an arrow sticking out of my heart, all covered in blood. Blood pulsed through the wound and down my white hoodie, I felt blood seep into the back of my hoodie and cling to me and my shirt underneath.

I gaped at it, the pain searing throughout my body, the most pain in my chest. I choked on a sob, and looked up at her. I saw my mother in her, "Mom, I love you." I gasped, again, falling down to the floor.

I heard footsteps coming closer, while darkness started to gather up in the corners of my eyes. I tried screaming for help and tried to see. It was no use.

I was dying.

* * *

_Yep, I just did that, watcha gonna do about it? Hm...? hehe. Let me know in the review!!! get going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PRESS THE BUTTON!!!_

_FARTHER DOWN!_

_MORE!_

_MORE!_

_RIGHT THERE!!_

_PRESS IT!!! IT NEEDS SOME LOVE AND ATTENTION!!!_


	14. Tears in everyone's eyes

****I'm not the best at writing but you guys made need a tissue, this chaptered made me cry. Tear up, same thing. But yeah, now how will they go on??

-Samantha

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Josh shoot the arrow and landed right into the back of Renesmee's back. I screamed out for her, but no one could hear me. I was trapped inside my own body, I couldn't control myself, Jane did that. I scream, the body of me won't. I concentrated really hard, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, calming myself down for a short moment.

"Bella!" I heard them shriek, so that must mean I was able to control her. I smiled to myself, "Good job, Cullen." I said, not wincing at the name.

I was sent to a black room, the only light coming from above, no where else. There was a shadow in the middle of the room, head bent, hands together in front of them. Their brown hair covering their head, I nodded, "Jane."

Her head snapped up, eyes angry and red, the red of flames. I put my hands in front of me, putting my left foot behind me just in case she ran to me, "Now, now let's not be bitchy about this." I said, smiling just to piss her off even more.

I could hear her snarling in front of me, she crouched down, fingers touching the stone floor, "You bitch," She hissed at me, lips pulling over her teeth.

I straightened up, "Me? A bitch?" I shook my head and laugh, "You're the bitch, you killed my daughter!" I yelled, snarling with her.

She chuckled, "I had to." She shrugged her shoulder, "She was getting in the way."

I crouched down, this girl was going to die, "So you just had to kill her?" I asked, "Nice move dumb ass." I said, "I watched as she died, you know how heartbreaking that was for me?"

She shrugged her shoulder again, "Don't care."

I pounced at her, making a dent in the ground. She landed on her back, I held her down with my hands and my knees kept her legs down. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Could it have been this easy?

Her eyes snapped open and she kicked me in the gut and I was sent flying back into a stone wall. Some stone came down with me as I hit the floor it crumpled around me.

I rested on my elbows and coughed getting anything out of my mouth. My face was pressed hard into the stone and I felt her sitting on my back, she was laughing.

"Oh this is so much fun! Isn't it Bella?" She said, I felt her bend down. Her mouth was right next to my ear, "I'll make it quick." She said, I could picture her smiling.

I felt my hands burn, the burning moved up my arms and into my whole body. I heard crackling, and I looked behind me and found my body on fire. I screamed, jumping up and knocking Jane off. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

I moved my arm and found that it was my power that was doing this, I looked from my arm to her and smiled, "This is going to be easy."

Her eyes darted from my arm to my face and then she looked up and back to me. She gave me a small smile and jumped up, looking for a way out.

"Ah-ah-ah, no so fast." I yell, throwing my arm up and fire shooting from it and going up to her. She screamed in pain as it wrapped around her tiny body and throwing her back down to me. I lifted my hand in the air, and appear in front of her and bend down.

"So, Jane, tell me how it fells to die.." I thought about it then looked back, "three times?" I said smiling. I put my hand to her neck and lifted her up. My arm started on fire and went up to my hand.

Her eyes were opened and scared, I looked into those eyes and remembered Nessie's eyes. They way they were big and scared, and that she looked right at me through Jane.

I let go of her, she dropped to the floor, grabbing her neck and coughing. She looked up at me, "What are you doing?" She asked, rubbing her neck, it was already healing from the burns. I let the fire disappear.

I looked at her, "I'm not going to kill you, you do deserve to die, just..." I looked away, "not like this." I said, I heard her get up.

"So you're not killing me?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

I shook my head, "No, but please just go away." I said, I felt her standing in front of me, I looked at her, "Do me one favor. You seem like a nice girl, at least you were in Forks, but run from the Voulturi, Jane. They will do bad things to you if you stay. Got that?" I ask.

She looked into my eyes, searching to see if I was lying. I wasn't, "Yeah." She said, she turned around but spun back to me and hugged me, "Thank you for letting me live. At least I'll see my brothers." She said, and then she disappeared.

I felt something pounding at my chest, I looked down and saw a hand. I was thrown back to the present and opened my eyes. Sitting up and coughing.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, she ran to me hugging me and dry sobbing. I patted her on the back and everything flooded back to my brain. I pushed her off of me, and stood up, looking around. Nessie was harmed, where was she? I spun around and then arms stopped me, Emmett held me.

I saw Edward, Carlisle and Jacob bent over a bloody figure. I saw her bronze curls plastered to her forhead and floor with blood. I heard my self whimper and I colasped but Emmett was there to hold me up. I looked around to see Alice crying into Jasper and Jasper crying into Alice. Esme holding onto Rose and Rose holding onto Esme. Everyone else was gone, only we were in here.

Rose looked up to Esme, eyes glistened, "Why?"

Esme shook her head, face crumbled into sadness and she hugged Rose saying, "I don't know, such a sweet little girl." Her voice broke on the word girl and she dry sobbed into Rose's shoulder.

"Stop." He said, he sounded so broken. I looked behind me and saw tears in his eyes that wouldn't fall.

"She's gone isn't she?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, these ones would fall. My voice broke on so many words, just like my heart. My daughter was gone, forever this time. He took a shaky breath and I yelled, my head falling into his chest. I cried and cried.

I cried because our family was torn apart now. I cried because my world fell apart at the seams. I cried because Edward didn't get a good father-daughter bonding time with her. I cried because I would miss her presence around me, mother-daughter time, the days she made me laugh when I would look at a picture of the Cullen's and cry. I cried because they didn't get a good aunt-uncle-niece bonding time and grandparent-grandchild bonding time. I cried because of the pain Jacob would fell.

I cried because Renesmee Carlie Cullen was no longer in this world.

* * *

Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Mkayz?


	15. Pissed Off

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish. Now, where did I get this from? From a brilliant writer who I admire and wrote a fabulous story called The Devil's Toy and had it taken down.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse **

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


End file.
